


Vision of Similitude

by donutsweeper



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar may never truly understand Athelstan, but he will certainly appreciate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of Similitude

Ragnar sometimes thinks he will never understand Athelstan; it is as if Athelstan were not a man such as him but something other- a creature that has taken the shape of a man to walk among them, yet will never quite succeed with a true rendering. The version he has managed however, is more than adequate. And when Athelstan lies beneath him, naked save a layer of sweat and his arm ring, writhing and gasping, brought to near insensible by Ragnar's touch, his tongue, his techniques? He can't help but find himself savouring those differences and losing himself within them.


End file.
